Youngmin Hell, love Kwangmin?
by Hana Twins
Summary: "Jo Youngmin hanya milik Jo Kwangmin." Senyum menakutkan terukir di bibir sexy namja tampan itu/ Saat kesucian ternodai, meratapi nasib hingga menangis pilu pun akan percuma. Mianhe, aku hanya bisa menyayangimu tapi tidak bisa mencintaimu Karena kita Kembar.../Chap 2 update!/TWINCEST/BL/YAOI/Mpreg/Rape/DLDR! /adakah Jo Twins shipper di sini?
1. Chapter 1

**Youngmin Hell, love Kwangmin?**

**By : Hana Twins**

**Main cast :**

**Jo Youngmin 25 th**

**Jo Kwangmin 25 th**

**And member Boyfirend**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan!**

**Aku hanya tergila-gila pada Jo Twins jadi biarkan imajinasi saya tertuang dalam bentuk ff/Boys Love/YAOI/INCEST/Mpreg/Hurt/Typo/Rape/DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Mereka kembar tapi memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda. Bumi dan langit, mungkin itu perbandingan yang tepat. Youngmin yang harus bergantung pada Kwangmin adik kembarnya dan Kwangmin yang membenci sekaligus mencintai Hyungnya. Masalah pelik hingga membuahkan hubungan terlarang. Sebuah dosa...**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sreakk..<p>

Kreaakkk...

Kwangmin menyobek majalah BOY yang berada tepat di atas meja kerjanya. Mata tajam _namja_ bersurai hitam itu memerah melihat sobekan gambar majalah yang tercecer di lantai ruang kerjanya.

"Jo Youngmin. Kau benar-benar _bitch_!"

Argghhhhkkk...

Kwangmin menyapu meja kerjanya dengan tangannya, membuat setumpuk document berlamburan jatuh kelantai.

Mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruang sahabatnya sekaligus temanya Jeongmin masuk dengan tergopoh, mata sipitnya menatap cemas Kwangmin.

"Ada apa lagi Kwang? Aku jengah melihatmu selalu uring-uringan tak jelas seperti ini." _Namja_ bersurai merah gelap itu menatap sendu sahabat sekaligus atasnya. Posisinya yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris di Jo Company perusahaan milik keluarga Jo dengan Jo Kwangmin sebagai presdir.

Katakan kwangmin masih cukup muda untuk menduduki posisi itu, namun _namja_ tampan itu terpaksa harus mengambil alih posisi jabatan mendiang _appa_nya. Mr Jo yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu, membuat Kwangmin harus menduduki kursi Presdir sejak usianya 24 tahun.

Kenapa Kwangmin dan bukan Youngmin yang notabenya adalah _hyung_. Itu karena Kwangmin lebih pintar dan mewarisi jiwa bisnis Mr Jo, di tambah _namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi itu lulusan management bisnis berbeda dengan Youngmin yang berprofesi sebagai model papan atas. Dan profesi _hyung _cantiknya itu lah yang sering membuat Kwangmin uring-uringan.

Meskipun mereka kembar namun orang-orang selalu mengatakan jika Kwangmin tampan sedangkan Youngmin cantik. Dan hal itu di benarkan oleh Kwangmin sendiri.

Dirinya sendiri seakan terhipnotis saat menatap mata bulat jernih _hyung_nya, kulitnya yang putih dan terasa lembut sekaligus halus saat di sentuh. Jelas Kwangmin pernah menyentuhnya mengingat mereka kembar hanya saja itu sudah lama, terakhir saat keduanya masih duduk di bangku _junior high school._

Jeongmin melirik sobekan majalah yang tercecer di lantai, _namja _berwajah feminim itu menghela nafas panjang, tentu saja Kwangmin marah besar saat melihat cover majalah itu. Majalah pria dewasa di mana yang menjadi cover depan adalah Youngmin saudara kembar sahabatnya, dengan pose yang tidak bisa di bilang biasa-biasa saja.

_Namja_ cantik bersurai _blonde_ sedikit panjang itu, berpose dengan nakal menggigit jari telunjuknya dan di sertai dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Bibir penuh nan merahnya terlihat begitu menggoda. Pose _full body_ duduk di sofa merah berukiran klasik dengan kemeja putih transparan membungkus tubuh indahnya, bahkan underware hitam itu membayang di balik kemeja tipisnya. Paha mulus dan kaki jenjang yang di biarkan telanjang bebas. Sungguh cover majalah yang mampu membuat namja _horny_ seketika. Tak heran jika majalah BOY, majalah yang terkenal di kalangan gay itu laris manis bulan ini. Itu karena Jo Youngmin yang menjadi model utama bulan ini dan tentunya di dalamnya di penuhi dengan semua artikel _namja_ cantik itu.

Jo Youngmin sang model berwajah androgini, meskipun _namja_ tapi kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuhnya mengalhkan _yeoja_ sekalipun. Hingga tak jarang sosok indah itu begitu di gilai _namja_. Kariernya sebagai model juga begitu cemerlang.

"Tidakkah dia terlihat murahan.." Kwangmin bicara datar, mata tajamnya menatap datar ke kaca tranparan samping meja kerjanya. Menatap hamparan langit biru yang terlihat mulai di selimuti awan gelap, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Kau tau itu hanya tuntutan profesi, kau lebih mengenal bagaimana pribadi _hyung_mu bukan?" Jeongmin menghepaskan pantatnya pada sofa panjang di sudut ruangan.

"Aku sudah tidak mengenalnya sejak lima tahun lalu.." Kwangmin bicara datar,

"Dan kau yang menjauhinya, hal itu yang membuat kau tidak lagi mengenali pribadi Youngmin." Jeongmin menatap intens Kwangmin yang kini merubah posisi duduknya jadi bersandar di kursi empuk presdirnya. _Namja_ tampan itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sahabat baiknya bertindak sesuka hatinya, tanpa mau perduli yang jelas Kwangmin tenggelam dalam pemikiran dan kegelisahanya sendiri.

'Aku menjauhimu, karena aku mencintaimu _hyung_... aku takut kau akan jijik padaku jika mengetahui saudara kembarmu sendiri menyimpan perasaan pada _hyung_nya sendiri. Tapi, ternyata kau mengetahui perasaanku tapi kenapa kau pura-pura tidak tau... tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari pada rasa terabaikan. Sekarang aku Jo Kwangmin yang memegang kendali, aku akan membuatmu menjadi miliku _hyung_, bahkan aku tidak perduli sekalipun kau menolakku. Karena Kau milikku Jo Youngmin.'

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Malam yang dingin semakin memeluk,hujan deras sedang mengguyur kota Seoul membuat siapapun enggan berada di jalan, dan lebih memilih tinggal di dalam ruangan.<p>

Apartemen megah dengan tulisan permanen yang tercetak jelas di atas gedungnya JANUS Apartemen. Bangunan megah bertembok beton dingin dengan cat putih pucat itu seakan mewakili kebekuan hati penghuninya.

Jeritan dan tangisan pilu di dalamnya tak pernah terdengar sampai ke luar. Bahkan sekalipun jika ada yang tau, maka tidak ada yang bisa di laukan selain hanya diam dan pura-pura tidak tau. Karena tangis pilu dan jerit kesakitan itu berasal dari kamar terlit milik keluarga Jo. Apartemen terletak di lantai 20 dengan lokasi paling luas di banding penyewa lainya. Jo Kwangin sang presdir Jo Company yang tinggal di dalamnya bersama saudara kembarnya Jo Youngmin.

.

.

.

"Hikss... Kwang... _jebbal_.. _appoyo_.. hikss... hentikaknnn..." mata bulat itu tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan kristal bening hingga membuat sepasang mata indah itu sudah sembab, bibinya yang sudah robek bergetar takut.

"_Bitch_.. murahan... shhh... siapa saja _namja_ yang sudah merasuki mu hah? Berapa banyak? Siapa saja yang sudah mencicipi tubuh mu Jo Youngmin? KATAKAN!"

Kwangin menatap nyalang _namja_ cantik yang berada di bawah tubuhnya, dengan gerakan brutal namja tampan itu semakin intens menghentak-hentakkan miliknya di _rectum_ sempit _namja_ cantik yang sudah tak berdaya di bawah kuasanya.

"_Ania_... ti-dak..ugghh adaa...hikkss..."

Youngmin membanting wajahnya kekiri kanan bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Tanganya mencengkram erat seprai putih yang sudah tercemar noda merah dan cairan lengket yang tak lain adalah sperma miliknya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat mengenaskan, peluh terus membanjiri tubuh putih pucatnya yang telah di penuhi _kismarks_ bahkan dua _nipple_nya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar akibat gigitan Kwangmin adik kembarnya.

Yah, ini kali keduanya adik kembarnya menyetubuhinya dengan brutal. Sungguh tidak hanya fisiknya yang sakit namun hatinya jauh lebih meradang. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya yang begitu di sayangminya tega melakukanya layaknya seorang pelacur murahan. Saudara yang sedarah yang lahir enam menit setelah dirinya lahir kedunia, memperlakukanya dengan kejam, melontarkan cacian dan hinaan yang selalu mampu mengoyak hatinya.

"TIDAK KATAMU HAH!... aku yakin fotografer dan presdir majalah BOY sudah merasakan _hole_mu ini sshh... dasar _bitch_!" Kwangmin mengumpat di sela hujamanya. _Namja _tampan itu sangat merasa kesal pada _hyung_nya karena telah berani berpose menatang, memaerkan lekuk tubuhnya. Kwangmin tidak rela miliknya menjadi tontonan umum. Youngmin hanya miliknya milik Jo Kwangmin dan hal itu mutlak.

"Hanya kau yang menyentuhku kwangie... kau... hiksss... tidak ada yang lain.. hikss_.. jebbal_ sakittt... kwan... hentikan hohh..."

Youngmin merasakn kepalanya pusing, hingga pengelihatanya memburam. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, sudah tiga jam Kwangmin menyetubuhinya dengan brutal, hingga membuat _rectum_nya terasa terbakar. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda jika adik kembarnya akan menyudahi penyiksaanya. Yah, penyiksaan _namja_ cantik itu, membenci saat dirinya di setubuhi oleh adik kandungnya. Mereka sedarah bahkan kembar, apa yang tengah di lakukan mereka adalah sebuah dosa besar yang di kutuk tuhan. Namun apa daya, Youngmin tak cukup kuat menolak setiap pelecehan yang di lakukan adiknya pada tubuhnya.

"Kwanggiee..."

Mata indah itu akhirnya terpejam, namja cantik itu jatuh pingsan setelah tak kuat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di bagian _rectum_nya yang masih setia di hujam junior Kwangmin yang entah kenapa bisa berukuran lebih besar dari miliknya, bahkan warna kulit adiknya lebih coklat berbeda dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih susu. Itu lah sebabnya orang-orang selalu mengatakan jika Kwangmin tampan dan jantan sementara dirinya lemah dan cantik.

"Shhh... _hole_mu...nikmaattt... baby.. arrgggghhh..."

CROOTTTTTT!

Cairan putih kental milik kwangmin mengalir deras memenuhi hole sempit namja cantik itu, hingga meluber membasahi bedcover yang usdah tak berbentuk.

Bruk..

Kawangmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sisi namja cantik yang sudah dalam keadaan tak sadar diri. Bahkan posisi kedua kakinya masih terbuka lebar.

Sreakk..

Mmphh..

Kwangmin melumat sebentar bibir merah bengkak Youngmin, mata merahnya menatap tajam saudara kembarnya. Memperhatikan lekuk tubuh hyungnya yang barusan di nikmatinya. Tubuh tak berdaya yang di penuhi peluh hingga sperma.

"kau terlihat cantik Youngie Hyung."

Slep..

Kwangmin meraup cairan lengket yang tergenang di perut rata hyungnya, kemudian mengusapkan di pipi chubby _namja _cantik itu. Mengusapnya dengan intens.

"Jo Youngmin hanya milik Jo Kwangmin." Senyum menakutkan terukir di bibir tebal _namja _tampan itu.

.

.

Saat kesucian terkotori

Meratapi nasib hingga menangis pilu hanya itu yang mampu ku lakukan

Menggenggam sendiri kedua tanganku dan menumpahkan air mata di belakangmu

Aku menyayangimu..

Mengasihimu..

Begitu memanjakanmu..

Dan saat kau mengotoriku aku tetap menyayangimu..

Sampai saat titik dimana kau menghinaku, menghujamku dengan makian bak belati beracun yang menghunus tepat dijantung hingga secara perlahan memutus nafas membuatku mati perlahan-lahan

Aku tetap menyayangimu

Karena kau adikku Kwangmin

_Mianhe_, aku hanya bisa menyayangmimu tapi tidak bisa mencintaimu

Karena kita Kembar...

.

.

.

.

.

**Ada yang suka Twincest?**

**Berminat? Tinggalin jejak**


	2. Chapter 2

**Youngmin Hell, love Kwangmin?**

**By : Hana Twins**

**Main cast :**

**Jo Youngmin 25 th**

**Jo Kwangmin 25 th**

**And member Boyfriend**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan!**

**Aku hanya tergila-gila pada Jo Twins jadi biarkan imajinasi saya tertuang dalam bentuk ff/Boys Love/YAOI/INCEST/Mpreg/Hurt/Typo/Rape/DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Udara pagi hari saat musim dingin terasa begitu menusuk. Bahkan salju terlihat menumpuk di halaman loby JANUS Apartemen. Terlihat petugas sedang membersihkan tumpukan salju dengan skop seadanya, mobil pembersih butiran putih itu sudah berlalu satu jam lalu, namun butiran salju sudah kembali menggunung.<p>

"Pagi _Ahjussi _Lee.." Youngmin tersenyum hangat. Lengkungan merekah dari bibir merah itu mampu mencairkan kebekuan pagi. _Namja_ cantik berambut _blonde_ itu terlihat cantik dengan syal merah melilit lehernya hingga menutupi telinganya, Jaket bludru hitam, sepatu boot abu menyelaraskan penampilannya.

_Ahjussi_ membalas sapaan _namja_ cantik itu dengan ikut tersenyum ramah, namun mata tuanya kemudian beralih di kedua tangan Youngmin yang terselip di dua saku jaketnya.

"Nak Young tidak pakai sarung tangan?" suara _namja_ tua itu menunjukkan gurat khawatir.

"Emm, ketinggalan _jussi_. Youngie malas jika harus kembali ke atas.." Youngmin tersenyum kikuk.

"Ck, pagi ini sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit. Dan itu wajahmu pucat di tambah jalanmu sedikit aneh nak Young.." _namja _paruh baya itu menatap intens sosok cantik yang masih setia berdiri di depannya yang menurutnya terlihat tidak sehat. Belum sempat Youngmin memberi jawaban, percakapan keduanya terputus saat mata indah itu melihat audi hitam masuk ke halaman apartemen dan berhenti di jarak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Youngmin tersenyum tipis, _namja_ cantik itu sangat tau siapa pemilik audi itu.

Chup~

"Baby, mian membuatmu menunggu.." bibir tebal _namja _tampan itu mendarat mulus di dahi Youngmin seakan lupa jika mereka tidak hanya berdua melainkan ada _Ahjussi_ Lee di tengah-tengah keduanya.

Hem..

_Ahjussi _Lee yang merasa di anggap kasat matapun berdehem tipis, sontak membuat semburat merah menjalar di pipi Youngmin.

"Kim Donghyun." Youngmin men_deathglare_ _namjachingu_nya, namun justru ditanggapi dengan cubitan sayang di kedua pipi _chubby_nya yang tentu saja di lakukan _namja_ tampan bermarga kim itu. Donghyun sudah sangat hapal, jika Youngmin sedang kesal pasti akan memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap dan Donghyun tidak suka itu mengingat usianya yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari kekasih cantiknya.

"_Appo_..." Youngmin semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Saat marah kau semakin terlihat cantik baby Youngie, bukan begitu _Ahjussi_ Lee?" Donghyun seakan meminta persetujuan pada _namja _paruh baya itu yang tentu di jawab dengan anggukan, sementara Youngmin semakin tertunduk malu.

Tanpa mereka sadari jika adegan manis mereka di tatap penuh benci oleh _namja_ tampan berwajah serupa Youngmin lewat jendela kaca kamar. Bahkan rahang tergasnya terlihat mengeras dengan mata bening yang sudah memerah, sepertinya amarah sedang mengusai _namja_ tampan itu.

.

.

.

Audi hitam yang di kemudikan Donghyun melaju mulus menembus jalanan ibu kota Korea, sesekali mata _namja_ tampan itu melirik ke sisi samping di mana _namjachingu_nya duduk diam, wajah cantiknya terus menoleh ke samping melihat deretan apapun yang di lewati mobil yang di tumpanginya.

"Baby, kelihatanya pemandangan di luar lebih menarik dari pada wajahku." Donghyun bicara menyindir dengan mata tetap fokus pada jalanannan. Pernyataan Donghyun sontak membuyarkan lamunan Youngmin dan sepontan menoleh pada kekasihnya.

"_Ania_.. bukan seperti itu..."

Pluk..

Donghyun mengusap helaian surai _blonde_ Youngmin dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tetap fokus pada setir kemudinya. Mata bulat Youngmin menatap dalam wajah hangat kekasihnya, tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

'_Mian_ Hyunie...'

hati Youngmin berdesis pilu saat merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan Donghyun di kepalanya. Begitu tulus dan penuh cinta. Tapi apa yang di lakukannya, dirinya sama sekali tidak pantas di cintai _namja_ baik seperti Donghyun.

'_Mianhe_.. aku kotor...'

Youngmin mencoba menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah, seakan menyadari itu Donghyun merasa heran.

"Baby ada apa? Kau sakit.. syalmu terlalu tinggi menutupi lehermu, apa tidak sesak hem?" Tangan Donghyun terurur hendak sedikit menurunkan syal di leher Youngmin namun dengan cepat di tahan oleh tangan Youngmin.

"Jangan Hyunie.. a-ku... kedinginan.."

Youngmin bicara tergagap. Mana mungkin dirinya membiarkan syalnya turun jika begitu banyak _redmarks_ di sekitar lehernya. Dan itu bukan hasil perbuatan Donghyun, tentu saja karena itu ulah Kwangmin adik kembarnya yang semalam menghajarnya habis-habisan di atas ranjang hanya karena fosenya di majalah BOY.

Donghyun menatap heran wajah kekasih cantiknya, namun kemudian kembali bersikap biasa mengingat keadaanya yang tengah mengemudi.

"Yup kita sampai.." Donghyun memarkir mobilnya di deretan butik kawasan Cheongdamdong, kawasan yang memang terkenal dengan distrik fashionnya. Alasan kenapa mereka ke sini, tentu saja untuk membelanjakan Youngmin, mengingat karier kekasi cantiknya sebagai model berkelas tentu saja pashion adalah yang utama. Youngmin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi antusias _namjachingu_nya padahalkan dirinya yang di belanjakan tapi kenapa Donghyun yang girang.

Youngmin bukan tidak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan fashionnya, bahkan Kwangmin selalu memberikan apapun yang di inginkanya. Namun Donghyun selalu suka menghambur-hamburkan lembaran _won_nya hanya untuk menyenangkan Youngmin meskipun sudah di tolak ratusan kali oleh _namja_ cantik itu, wajar mengingat statusnya yang sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan elektronik orang tuanya.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan bergandengan memasuki butik, dengan Donghyun yang tak pernah lepas menggandeng tangan Youngmin.

"Selamat datang tuan..." karyawan butik berseragam modis itu membungkuk hormat pada member langganan butik mereka, yang di sambut senyum tipis Donghyun dan Youngmin.

.

Waktu bergulir cepat, hari sudah semakin siang meskipun matahari tak nampak tentu saja karena di luar sedang turun salju. Sudah lebih dari lima butik yang di kunjungi bahkan tangan Donghyun sudah di penuhi kantong-kantong belanja Youngmin dan sebagian sudah tertata di dalam mobil.

"Apa ada lagi yang baby inginkan?"

"Emm tidak sudah cukup." Youngmin tersenyum manis membuat Donghyun semakin terpaku akan sosok indah yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Keduanya mengobrol santai di sepanjang jalan depan perbutikan sesekali _namja_ cantik itu terkikik pelan saat mendengar lawakan yang meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya. Yah, hal ini yang membuat Youngmin menyukai Donghyun. Pribadi hangat, dewasa, mapan terlebih selalu memanjakanya. _Namja _cantik itu merasa nyaman tiap berada di dekat Donghyun, _namja_ tampan itu sudah seperti _appa_ dan terkadang bertindak seperti _hyung_.

_Appa_ dan _Hyung_? Yah, sampai saat ini Youngmin belum merasakan getaran aneh yang bisa di sebut jatuh cinta di hatinya saat bersama Donghyun. Mungkinkah Youngmin belum bisa memberikan hatinya sepenuhnya pada _namja_ dewasa itu? entahlah Youngmin sendiri tidak mengerti akan hatinya.

Ditengah suasana hangat yang tercipta di balik udara dingin yang menusuk, keduanya di kejutkan dengan sosk tampan memakai setelan jas dan kaca mata hitam yang keluar dari dalam mobil _laborigini_nnya dan berjalan cepat menuju Youngmin dan Donghyun yang spontan mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Bisa aku pinjam _Hyung_ku sebentar Donghyun-_ssi_." Suara berat Kwangmin terdengar datar namun begitu dalam dan menusuk. Youngmin yang merasakan aura kelam adik kembarnya tanpa sadar semakin erat memegang lengan _namjachingu_nya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Donghyun, Kwangmin menarik tangan Youngmin yang masih terbebas dan menyeretnya paksa.

Brak..

Kwangmin menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit membanting, setalah memaksa Youngmin masuk dan duduk di dalamnya. Donghyun menatap datar kekasihnya yang balik menatapnya sendu.

"Hyunie..." suara merdu itu begitu lirih dan menghilang seiring laju mobil, meninggalkan Donghyun yang masih setia mematung di tempat dirinya berdiri.

"Jo Kwangmin, aku bukan _namja_ bodoh. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Youngminku." Wajah Donghyun yang biasanya selalu memancarkan aura tenang itu mendadak menyuram. Kedua tanganya terkepal erat.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Siang hari tanpa sinar matahari kini telah bergulir berganti dengan awan terlihat ribuan bintang bertabur, hanya gelap terlihat. Youngmin tertidur lelap di atas ranjang berseprai sutra putih dengan taburan kelopak mawar putih di atasnya. Kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh kurusnya membuat sosok cantik itu terlihat rapuh sekaligus indah.<p>

Cahaya temaram yang berasal dari lampu lampion yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kamar bernuansa putih itu menciptakan kesan romantis.

Kicau burung malam, hingga bunyi serangga malam di balik jendela kaca yang terbuka sepertinya tak cukup mengusik tidurnya. Wajar saja, _namja_ cantik itu mungkin keleahan setelah melewatkan berapa jam perjalan dengan mobil dan helikopter bersama Kwangmin, _namja_ cantik itu hanya pasrah akan semua tindakan yang di lakukan adiknya bahkan saat Kwangmin membawanya ke tempatnya sekarang berada. Sebuah pulau indah di tengah laut lengkap dengan hunian nyaman. Bahkan Youngmin tidak tau ini dimana.

Youngmin hanya berfikir jika Kwangmin barusan membeli pulau ini. Untuk tujuan apa _namja_ cantik itu tidak tau jika mengingat keluarganya sudah memiliki satu pulau pribadi.

Namun kemudian tidur Youngmin sedikit terusik saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah namun terasa hangat dan geli menyentuh kulit pipinya. Perlahan mata indah itu membuka untuk melihat apa yang sudah mengusik tidurnya.

Sontak mata indah itu membulat sempuran saat melihat wajah tampan Kwangmin bergitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Rahang tegas adiknya yang tertimpa sorot lampion terlihat _manly_, tak urung membuat darah Youngmin berdesis, sentuhan lidah panas Kwangmin di area pipinya seakan mampu menghangatkan cuaca dingin di tengah malam saat ini.

"Kwangieehh.." Youngmin bicara lirih sambil menahan desahanya saat lidah panas Kwangmin semakin melebarkan daerah jajahanya. Kini lidah Kwangmin sudah turun menyelusuri rahang hingga leher jenjangnya.

Kwangmin mengabaikannya, justru lidahnya semakin lincah menari-nari di permukaan kulit putih _hyung_ kembarnya.

"_Jebballl_..."

Youngmin mulai mengiba, tindakan yang sukses membuat Kwangmin terusik. Mata tajam dengan lingkaran hasel hitam itu menatap nyalang _namja _cantik yang kini berada di posisi bawah tubuhnya.

Tatapan tajam penuh ambisis dan kebencian seperti ini yang selalu membuat hati Youngmin tertohok. Kemana adik manisnya, Kemana Kwangmin yang dulu, pribadi hangat yang selalu mebuatnya nyaman, bukan perangai sadis yang selalu sukses membuatnya takut.

Demi Tuhan, bukankah mereka kembar. Tapi kenapa Youngmin seolah tidak mengenal saudara kembarnya sendiri. Tanpa bisa di tahan lagi air mata yang tadinya sudah tergeanng jatuh begitu saja dari sepasang mata indah Youngmin. Cairan bening yang mewakili rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Bersikaplah manis _arrachi_? Dengan begitu aku tidak akan kasar." Kwangmin mengusap surai _blonde_ _Hyung_nya dengan tatapan mata tajam dan nada penuh intimidasinya.

Grep..

Youngmin tidak menjawab pernyataan Kwangmin, justru yang di lakukan _namja_ cantik itu adalah memeluk erat tubuh _manly_ yang berada di atas tubunya, melingkrkan dua tanganya di punggung adik yang sangat di sayanginya.

Tubuh Kwangmin sontak menegang mendapat rengkuhan tiba-tiba dari _hyung_ cantiknya. Entah mengapa rengkuhan yang terasa menyakitkan. Begitu banyak luka di dalamnya. Kwangmin menyadari itu namun mencoba untuk mengabaikanya.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, meski harus melukai Youngmin, _hyung_ kembarnya sendiri. Dirinya akan mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

**Jo Youngmin hanya milik Jo Kwangmin**

Kalimat itu mutlak dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

.

Saat ini dua _namja_ bermarga Jo itu sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Hening..

Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara, keduanya seakan tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Mata indah Youngmin beralih ke seprai yang di dudukinya saat tanganya menyentuh benda lembut yang tak lain adalah kelopak mawar yang bertebaran di sekitanya.

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum miris, matanya ganti beredar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Begitu tertata apik dan tekesan romantis. Ratusan bunga terangakai di vas-vas dan kain putih yang menjuntai di sana sini. Seperti kamar pengantin. Mata indah itu beralih menatap Kwangmin yang masih bungkam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Kwangie.."

Youngmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu adiknya, kemudian menutup matanya.

Deg..

Jantung Kwangmin menggila saat merasakn tangan halus _hyung_nya melingkar di pinggangnya. Ada apa dengan _Hyung_ cantiknya, kenapa bersikpa _manja_. Sudah lama mereka tidak bersentuhan hangat seperti ini. Sudah lima tahun lebih terhitung keakraban semakin berkurang dan hubungan keduanya semakin memburuk terlebih semenjak tujuh bulan terakhir awal di mana dirinya yang merenggut paksa kesucian _hyung_nya.

"Kwangie..."

"..."

"Hyung merindukanmu..."

Tes..

Kristal bening itu loloh membasahi bahu kwangin yang terbalut piyama tidur. Kwangmin merasakannya namun _namja_ tampan itu masih diam.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita seperti ini?"

Tes..

Kwangmin mengepalkan tanganya di sisi pahanya, mencoba menahan rasa sesak yang bergejolak di hatinya.

"Kau yang menata kamar ini?"

"..."

"Cantik... _hyung_ suka..."

Chup~

Youngmin mengecup singkat pipi Kwangmin, membuat _namja_ tampan itu semakin kaku, sungguh perasaan Kwangmin di buat campur aduk. Detak jantung kwangmin semakin menggila saat melihat senyum terukir di bibir _plum hyung_nya.

"Ini dimana? Berapa lama kita di sini Kwangie? Lusa _Hyung_ ada pemotretan.." Youngmin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kwangmin, _namja_ cantik itu masih menuggu adiknya mau untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Satu minggu."

Suara berat itu masih terdengar dingin, Youngmin terkejut. Tentu saja, namun dirinya mencoba bersikap tenang. Sekarang _namja_ cantik itu sudah sedikit memahami karakter baru adiknya.

Kwangmin yang sekarang tidak suka penolakan, Kwangmin yang sekarang berubah _otoriter_ dan dingin. Kwangmin yang sekarang selalu mendapatkan apa yang di inginkanya, bahkan jika itu dirinya sendiri.

Bersikap tenang san lembut mungkin itu bisa meluluhkan kekerasan hati adiknya. Yah, _namja_ cantik itu masih mempercayai ikatan yang kuat hati mereka, karena mau seperti apapun hubungan keduanya. Bukankah mereka kembar.

"Aku sudadah megurus cutimu lewat managermu."

"Berapa lama?" Youngmin mulai takut.

"Satu tahun." Kwangmin menjawab begitu enteng, seolah tidak ada beban. Keputusan sepihak yang sukses membuat Youngmin shock.

"Jika kita di sini satu minggu, bagaimana dengan perkerjaanmu.. kau harus mengurus Jo Company. Jangan lupakan kau presdir Kwangie..." Youngmin masih berusaha bersikap tenang, padahal detak jantung _namja_ cantik berdegup kencang. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti benaknya. Youngmin bukan _namja_ bodoh yang tak bisa membaca situsasi.

Satu minggu berada di pulau asing bersama adiknya. Hal apa yang akan di lakukan Kwangmin padanya. Sungguh Youngmin sudah bisa menebak.

Jika ini merupakan liburan keluarga, liburan bahagia antara namdongsaeng dengan hyungnya mungkin Youngmin tidak akan pernah keberatan. Tapi ini berbeda, sangat berbeda. Kenapa seolah terlihat seperti bulan madu pasangan pengantin, terlebih saat namja cantik itu melihat dekorasi kamar yang saat ini di tempatinya. Hanya memikirkanya saja membuat Youngmin gila.

"Tentu, aku juga sudah mengurusnya."

Sreak..

Tangan kiri Kwangmin meraih bahu Youngmin, membuat _Hyung_ cantiknya berhadapan dengannya. Kwangmin selalu terpesona akan kecantikan _Hyung_nya. Mereka kembar tapi kenapa wajah _hyung_nya sangat cantik.

Perlahan jari panjang Kwangmin menyentuh pipi putih mulus _Hyung_nya, mengusapnya berulang-ulang dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian turun ke bibir _plum_ merah Youngmin.

Kwangmin terpana untuk kesekian kalinya, menatap pahatan sempurna di depanya, yang selalu mampu menaikan libidonya, dan seperti saat ini hasrat ingin memiliki _Hyung_ cantiknya kembali membuncah.

Youngmin hanya diam, mencoba menikmati sentuhan lembut Kwangin, meskipun hatinya terasa sakit. Biar bagaimanpun apa yang mereka lukan adalah sebuah dosa yang tak terampuni. Kenapa adiknya seakan menutup mata.

Cup~

Mmphh..

Kwangmin menyesap lembut bibir kenyal Youngmin, hanya sebentar lalu melepas tatuan bibirnya dan kemudian menatap dalam manik mata _hyung_nya yang mulai bergerak gelisah. Kwangmin menyadari persaan gundah _Hyung_nya. Youngmin yang tidak menginginkan sentuhanya namun juga tak kuasa untuk menolak.

'Jo Kwangmin yang memegang kendali.'

Bibir sexy _namja_ tampan itu menyeringai. Kwangim mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Youngmin dengan tubuh yang semakin memepet _namja_ cantik itu. Bahkan Kwangmin bisa merasakan jantung _hyung_nya yang berdetak cepat karena tubuh mereka yang tak bercelah.

"_Yeobo_..."

Deg

Jantung Youngmin semakin berdetak cepat. '_Yeobo_? Kwangie memanggilku _Yeobo_?' mata indah itu membulat sempurna. Tubuh _namja_ cantik itu menegang, bagaimana mungkin adik kembarnya memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku ingin menitipkan benih Jo di rahimmu _yeobo_... satu minggu, kurasa cukup." Tangan kiri Kwangmin melingkar erat di pinggang Youngmin, semakin mempererat rengkuhanya, sementara tangan kanannya mengusap perut rata Youngmin.

"_Wae_? Terkejut hem? aku tau jika Jo Youngmin saudara kembarku yang cantik ini _namja_ istimewa.."

"Youngie memiliki rahim, _ania_?"

Kwangmin berbisik seduktif di telinga sensitif _Hyung_ cantiknya yang wajahnya kini sudah memucat sempurna. _Male pregent_, apa yang di katakan kwangmin tidak salah, tapi kenapa adikya bisa tau. Bukankah untuk hal ini hanya _eomma_ dan _appanya_ saja yang tau. Tidak dengan Kwangmin.

'Demi Tuhan Youngmin. Kwangin sudah dewasa, adikmu tumbuh menjadi _namja_ dewasa yang cerdas dan berkuasa. Mencari tau semua tentangmu itu hal yang mudah baginya bukan?' Youngmin terus merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Jujur karena keistimewaan yang dimiliknya sebagai _namja _itu lah yang membuat Youngmin tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada _yeoja_ dan memilih menjalin hubungan dengan Donghyun. Namun tidak pernah terlintas di benakknya jika Kwangmin, adik kembarnya lah yang akan menaburkan benis di rahimnya. Dan sudah di pastikan jika itu benih dosa.

"K-kwangie..." Youngmin bicara lirih nyaris berbisik.

"_Wae yeobo_?" Kwangmin semakin intens meraba perut rata Youngmin, bahkan tangannya sudah semakin turun ke area privasi Youngmin.

"Kwang..." wajah cantik Youngmin memerah, saat merasakan remasan-remasan ringan tangan Kwangmin yang terus menjamah miliknya yang dirinya tau sudah mulai terbangun, menyadari hal itu membuat seringaian Kwangin semakin menjadi.

"Dengar Youngie _Yeobo_, aku akan menumpahkan beribu-ribu benihku di rahimu selama satu minggu. Kita akan menghabiskan malam-malam panas penuh senasi nikmat."

Kwangmin semakin intens mempermainkan milik Youngmin di balik underware putih yang membungkus milik _hyung_ cantiknya.

_Namja_ tampan itu tidak perduli meski tangan Youngmin berusaha mengalihkan tanganya. Justru pemberontakan Youngmin semakin membuatnya tertantang. Sudah cukup dirinya bersabar. Beulang kali dirinya menyetubuhi Youngmin namun tidak membuahkan hasil meskipun pada kenyataanya hyungnya memiliki rahim layaknya _yeoja_. Dan setelah Kwangmin tau jika selama ini _Hyung_nya selalu mengantisifasi kehamilanya dengan berbagai macam pil, tentu hal itu membuat Kwangmin murka.

Dan kali ini, _namja_ tampan itu menjamin jika dirinya mampu membuat _hyung_ cantiknya mengandung anaknya. Karena di tempat ini tidak ada pil terkutuk penghambat tumbuhnya janin di rahim _hyung_nya. Kwangmin sudah merencanakan semua ini.

.

"Aaaa...hh.. kwanngg..."

Youngmin tergeletak terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan dua tangan mencengkram seprai hingga mengacak kelopak mawar di sekelilingnya. Mata indahnya terlihat sayu dengan bibir merah yang terus mengeluarkan desahan merdunya, tak kuasa menahan nikmat saat tangan kwangmin bergerak lincah mengocok kejantananya.

_Namja_ cantik itu tidak mampu menyangkal setiap sentuhan Kwangmin di tubuhnya yang jujur selalu mampu membuatnya melayang meski terkadang kasar. Meski sisi kewarasannya masih cukup membuatnya sadar untuk tak terlalu terbuai akan kenikmatan yang di berikan adiknya.

Biar bagaimanapun, apa yang mereka lakukan salah. Tidak ada pembenaran dalam hubungan sedarah, mengingat kenyataan itu membuat _namja_ cantik itu tak kuasa menahan tangisanya di tengah desahan nikmatnya.

Slup..

Emm..

Slup..

Kwangmin menikmati junior Youngmin bak es loli manis. Menyesapnya dalam, membuat desahan Youngmin semakin menjadi.

"Hohh... ungghhh... Kwanggggg..."

Cruttttttt..

Cairan putih kental itu menyembur deras masuk dalam mulut Kwangmin yang tetap betah mengulum junior hyung cantiknya. Menyesap habis cairan putih kental yang dirasanya sangat manis.

Kwangmin merangkak, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Youngmin. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan detail wajah cantik _hyung_nya yang di penuhi peluh. Terlihat jelas ekspresi nikmat sekaligus lega tergambar di wajah cantik Youngmin. Dan Kwangmin menatapnya puas.

"_Yeobo_ suka?" Kwangmin berbisik di depan wajah Youngmin, mata bulat Youngmin kemblai membuka saat merasakan terpaan nafas hangat adiknya tepat di kulit wajahnya.

"Selama satu minggu _saeng_mu akan mengalirkan benih kerahimu _hyung_.. aku akan melakukanya berulang-ulang sampai kau mengandung _aegya_ku, bahkan hingga tubuhmu tak mampu menampung benihku, aku akan terus menumpahkannya. _You Know_ _yeobo_?" mata Kwangmin berkilat tajam. Cinta buta yang berubah menjadi obsesi seakan membuncah di diri _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kwangie... ini salah.. hiks..." mata bulat indah itu meratap mengiba pada Kwangmin yang kini terlihat menakutkan baginya. Tidak. Yang ada di atas tubuhnya saat ini bukan lagi Kwangmin adiknya. Jo Kwangmin sudah tidak ada lagi, adik yang begitu dimanjakanya dan selalu menuruti semua perintahnya sudah hilang tak berbekas, seakan seperti anai yang tertiup angin.

Youngmin hanya bisa menutup mata, terpejam erat. Sang _hyung_ yang lahir enam menit lebih dulu itu tak kuasa untuk melihat keadaan tubuhnya. Bagaimana Kwangmin menjamahnya saat ini atau mungkin mata tajam adiknya yang menyelanjangi tubuh polosnya.

"_ANDWAE_ KWANG! _JEBBALLL_... sadarlah JO KWANGMIN aku _hyung_mu!"

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terima kasih untuk respon posistifnya**

**Seneng deh ternyata penggila Jo Twins rame juga..**

**Haa... hana terharu T-T**

**Buat yang suka Jo Twins unyu2 jika berkenan klik kotak review ne ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Youngmin Hell, love Kwangmin?**

**By : Hana Twins**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan!**

**Aku hanya tergila-gila pada Jo Twins jadi biarkan imajinasi saya tertuang dalam bentuk ff/Boys Love/YAOI/INCEST/Mpreg/Hurt/Typo/Rape/DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Mata bulat indah itu terpejam rapat, menampakkan sederet bulu mata panjang nan lentik. Hembusan angin pantai sedikit banyak mampu menghibur lara hati sosok cantik itu. Kaki jenjangnya di biarkan mengapung di bibir pantai, kemeja putih yang melekat ditubuh rampingnya tercemari oleh butiran pasir putih.

Bibir penuhya tersenyum tipis saat matanya menangkap dua ekor kepiting kecil berjalan di sisi ia duduk.

"Imut... hey, kau. Terlihat seperti Kwangie..." mendadak raut wajah cerianya berubah menjadi sendu saat mengucapkan nama adik kembarnya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan cairan bening serupa kristal itu mengalir begitu saja dari pupil matanya.

'Kwangie...' Youngmin meremas dada kirinya, entahlah setiap mengingat saudara kembarnya membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Jo Kwangmin, adik kembarnya itu saat ini menjadi momok paling menakutkan baginya.

Bagaimana tidak, prilaku kasar Kwangmin semakin menjadi. Kwangmin yang memperlakukannya bak seorang istri dan mengurungnya di pulau pribadi, saat dirinya enggan bersikap manis maka yang di dapat Youngmin adalah perlakuan kasar dari Kwangmin. Youngmin bisa menerima jika kembaranya yang entah kenapa memang harus di akuinya memiliki wajah tampan itu mengasarinya dalam hal pukulan atau apapun itu selayaknya hubungan saudara yang normal, tapi ini tidak. Kwangmin selalu mengasarinya di atas ranjang dalam bentuk hubungan sexs, dan Youngmin tidak bisa menerima itu.

Youngmin benci pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah, kenapa tenaganya tidak lebih besar dari Kwangmin yang kenyataanya adalah adiknya meski hanya berbeda lahir enam menit darinya. Bukan itu sebenarnya, Youngmin hanya tidak mampu melihat Kwangmin menangis. Ia tau, begitu banyak luka di mata Kwangmin. Youngmin bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat mencintai seseorang begitu dalam tetapi tak terbalas, _namja_ cantik itu bisa merasakan kesakitan Kwangmin. Karena apa? Karena ia dan Kwangmin kembar. Seharusnya Kwangmin sadar itu, jika perasaannya itu salah.

Mata bulat indah Youngmin semakin sendu saat melihat keadaan tubuhnya, kemeja tipis yang melekat ditubuhnya dengan bagain bawah yang telah basah, dua belah pahanya yang terkespos bebas memamerkan belasan _redmark_ yang di torehkan Kwangmin, bahkan jika ia telanjang maka Youngmin tidak akan menemukan kulit tubuhnya yang putih mulus karna banyaknya tanda merah yang menyebar di hampir setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Tiga hari di pulau terasing yang harus Youngmin akui memiliki panorama alam yang indah namun jika mengingat akan kebersamaannya dengan Kwangmin membuat batinya tersiksa.

Grep

Jantung namja cantik bersurai belonde itu nyaris dibuat merosot saat dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang merangkul bahunya posesif dari belakang, dan ia tau jika itu Kwangmin. Youngmin masih enggan bergeming, bahkan saat kulit lehernya merasakan benda kenyal menempel disana, mengecup tengkuknya pelan namun sangat dalam.

"Baby, kau keluar tidak mengajakku?" mata bulat tajam Kwangmin menatap Youngmin setelah hyungnya itu sedikit menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, tatapan mata adik kembarnya yang terlihat polos di matanya. Entahlah, terkadang Youngmin di buat bingun akan kepribadian adiknya. Jika saat ini Kwangmin terlihat kekanakan tapi disatu sisi bisa berubah menjadi kasar, dewasa dan sangat menyeramkan.

Youngmin masih betah bungkam, membiarkan segala pergerakkan Kwangmin yang semakin mempererat rengkuhan posesifnya.

Cup

Satu kecupan singkat melayang menyentuh pipi kanan Youngmin,

Sreak

"Kwang..." Youngmin bahkan tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat wajahnya sudah dihujami dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan "Kau tau aku tidak suka diabaikan."

Mata bulat Youngmin menatap sendu mata tajam saudara kembarnya, sepasang mata bulat namun sedikit lebih kecil jika dibanding dengan mata miliknya.

Marah

Tatapan seperti itu yang tengah dilayangkan Kwangmin.

"Kwang, jangan seperti ini..." jemari nan lentik namja cantik itu mengusap permukaan pipi tirus Kwangmin, sejujurnya Youngmin sangat mengagumi ketampanan Kwangmin, namja cantik itu menyadarinya saat ia dan Kwangmin berada di bangku junior high school. Ketampanan Kwangmin sangat populer dikalangan murid perempuan. Kwangmin dengan rambut hitamnya meski saat itu tubuh Kwangmin belum sesempurna sekarang. Kwangmin dewasa tumbuh semakin tampan dengan abs yang terbentuk sempurna tebalut dalam kulit sedikit tan. Jika saja Kwangmin bukan saudara kembarnya, tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk Youngmin jatuh cinta kepada Kwangmin.

Youngmin mulai gusar saat tak mendapatkan respon berarti dari lawan bicaranya terlebih melihat aura dingin yang menguar dari tubuh manly saudara kembarnya itu sukses membuat Youngmin sedikit takut.

Engh,

Jemari pucat namja cantik itu mencengkram t-shirt hitam Kwangmin dan lenguhan sukses mengalun dari bibir penuhnya saat tanpa aba-aba kepala Kwangin sudah melesat di perpotongan lehernya dan menghisapnya dengan gerakkan sensual, menari-nari menyusuri lekukkan lehernya dan disertai dengan gigitan-gigitan dan hisapan kuat yang Youngmin yakin akan kembali menorehkan bercak merah di lehernya.

Sreak

Tanpa menghentikan cumbuannya Kwangmin memuat posisi Youngmin hingga duduk dipangkuannya dan menghadap padanya.

Ahh..

Mata indah namja cantik itu hanya mampu terpejam merasakan cumbuan memabukkan yang dilakukan saudara kembarnya. Youngmin tidak mampu menyangkal jika cumbuan kwangim mampu membuatnya melayang.

Kwangmin terus melancarkan aksinya, meliukkan lidahnya di kulit leher Youngmin sementara tangannya tidak dibiarkan menganggur.

"Kwanghh.."

Suara Youngmin nyaris parau sudah tak terhitung desahan yang meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Selama tinggal di pulau terasing hampir setiap saat diirnya dibuat melenguh dan mendesah oleh setiap perlakuan Kwangmin. Namja cantik itu dibuat semakin gila saat tangan besar Kwangmin meremas pantatanya dengan tempo cepat dan terkadang menyelusup di balik kemeja guna mengelus punggungnya.

Mpphh...

Ciuman basah yang dilakuan Kwangmin sukses membungkam desahan Youngmin, apapun upaya namja cantik itu untuk menghentikan cumbuan Kwangmin tidak akan berhasil bahkan pukulan-pukulan kecilnya di dada saudara kembarnyapun semakin melemah.

.

.

"Berapa banyak kejantanan yang sudah pernah singgah di lubangmu Jo Youngmin?" Kwangmin membentak dengan tetap menggerakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Youngmin, membiarkan tubuh saudara kembarnya terlonjak-lonjak dipangkuannya. Meskipun keduanya bercinta di alam terbuka namun akibat aktifitas panas yang sudah kurang lebih satu jam berlangsung itu tak ayal membuat tubuh indah Youngmin bermandikan peluh, ditambah sinar matahari yang cukup menyilaukan. Bagi Kwangmin tubuh hyung cantiknya itu selalu sukses membangkitkan hasrat semenya.

"Akhh.. aniaahh..." Desahan disertai dengan rintihan sebagai jawaban dari bibir mungil itu saat tiba-tiba jemari Kwangmin memilin dua puting dadanya yang memang sudah menegang sempurna.

Youngmin sudah tidak tau lagi harus menjawab apa, hampir setiap mereka bersetubuh Kwangmin selalu menanyakan hal yang sama.

Katakan dirinya seorang model tapi bukan berati dirinya namja murahan yang bisa tidur dengan siapa saja. Bukankah sudah jelas jika Kwangminlah yang pertama kali menyetubuhinya bahkan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali saudara kembar tampanya itu menumpahkan cairan cinta ketubuhnya, sementara Donghyun keksihnya saja hanya dua kali menjamah tubuhnya.

"Jangan menyangkal! Aku tau betapa jalangnya dirimu hyung. Bagaimana kau membuka lebar selangkanganmu dan mendesah untuk namja berengsek itu."

Jlep..

Slep..

Jleb..

Enghhh... ughh..

Desahan dan lenguhan semakin deras mengalun dari bibir merah Youngmin saat Kwangmin semakin cepat menaikkan tempo gerakkan pinggulnya, nafsu yang di lingkupi emosi tengah menguasai namja tampa itu tat kala mengingat hari dimana dirinya pernah memergoki Youngmin bercinta dengan Kim Donghyun di studio foto.

Bagaimana hancurnya perasaannya saat matanya disuguhi pemandangan panas dimana namja yang sanga dicintainya bahkan digilianya mendesahkan nama orang lain saat menggapai surganya.

Bagaimana marahnya dirinya saat kulit sehalus pulam yang diklaim miliknya itu disentuh bahkan di jamah dengan sentuhan memuja oleh tangan lain hingga saat bukan kesejatian miliknya yang meluberkan begitu banyak cairan cinta kedalam tubuh Youngmin. Tidak! Bagi namja tampan itu hanya dirinya yang boleh menumpahkan terlebih menitipkan benih di dalam rahim subur Jo Youngmin.

Saat mengingat semua itu membuat kepala Kwangmin nyaris meledak dan sejak saat itu namja tampan itu akan menghalakan segala cara untuk membuat Youngmin hanya menjadi miliknya hingga cara paling gila adalah sekarang dimana dirinya menyekap saudara kembar cantiknya itu di pulau pribadi hanya berdua dengannya.

"Kwangghh ougghhh..."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya cairan cinta namja cantik itu megucur deras, tercecer membasahi perut ratanya. Kwangmin menyeringai mendapati wajah lelah selakigus puas hyungnya setelah mencapai organsme hebatnya. Namun jika Youngmin berharap persetubuhan ini akan cepat berakhir namja cantik itu sangat salah karena faktanya belum satu kalipun Kwangmin mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Sreak

Youngmin membiarkan ombak pasir pantai mengotori lutut dan telapak tangannya bahkan hangatnya air pantai mulai meresap ke pori-pori kulit tangannya dan lututnyayang mulai terasa perih saat Kwangmin mengubah posisinya dari duduk dipangkuan dan kini membuat tubuhnya merangkak.

Doggy style

Disaat dirinya sudah nyaris hilang kesadaran justru Kwangmin memaksanya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang sudah nyaris ambruk

Uh..

Pantat Youngmin berjengkit saat merasakan benda tumpul mulai meggesek lubang analnya.

Oughh..

Akan berapa lama lagi kejantanan saudara kembarnya itu memompa lubang analnya hingga kembali menumbuk titik kenikmatanya, Youngmin sudah benar-benar lelah hingga pandangannya mulai mengabur dan selanjutnya hitam. Youngmin tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Kim Minwo, namja tampan berwajah baby face itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil cetakan fotonya. Senyum menawan terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau sangat indah Youngmin-_ah_." Jari telunjuknya mengikuti lekuk raut wajah menawan itu. Selembar kertas foto dengan sosok menawan dalamnya. Pose _half naked_ namja cantik yang berbaring di atas kasur berseprai merah. Pose sexy yang mampu membuat jakun namja tampan berusia 18 tahun itu naik turun.

Tok..

Tok..

"Minwo.. Minwo-_yah_!"

Minwo mengalihkan atensinya kedaun pintu yang tertutup saat telinganya mendengar _hyung_nya mengetuk pintu di sertai dengan teriakan berulang-ulang memanggil namanya.

"Aish, _jinjja_? Aku tidak tuli." Minwo mengorek telinganya yang terasa berdengung dengan malas remaja tampan itu membuka pintu dan dengan cepat menutupnya kembali, atau lebih tepat menguncinya kembali.

"_Ne hyung_.." Minwo tersenyum polos menatap wajah hyungnya.

"Apa Youngie-ku menghubingimu?" namja dewasa bersuai coklat gelap itu menatap harap pada _dongsaeng_nya.

Miwno menggeleng yang berati tidak. Yah, Minwo sudah tau jika kekasih _hyung_nya yang juga diam-diam dikaguminya itu sudah tidak ada kabar selama tiga minggu. Youngmin menghilang bersama saudara kembarnya Kwangmin.

Yang Minwo tau, Kwangmin pergi ke jepang untuk urusan bisnis dan kabar angin yang berhembus jika Youngmin ikut serta. Tapi yang terasa janggal adalah, kenapa Youngmin tidak memberi kabar kepada _namjaching_unya Kim Donghyun. Wajar saja jika hyung yang menurutnya tidak lebih tampan darinya itu dibuat cemas.

"_Arraseo_.." Donghyun menjawab lemah dan berlalu pergi,

"Apa hyung mau kembali ke kantor?" Minwo meneliti penampilan hyungnya yang masih lengkap mengenakan setelan jas kerjanya.

"Apa masih ada kelas hingga kau belum mengganti pakaianmu hem? Kim Minwo." Donghyun memberi tatapan mengintimidasi pada adik satu-satunya itu. Bukankah sudah lama pulang sekolah tetapi kenapa adiknya itu belum juga mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"_Ne hyung_, aku akan segera ganti." Minwo menunjukkan cengiran polosnya yang disambut dengan wajah jengah hyungnya.

.

.

.

"_Ne arasseo_."

Pip

Kwangmin melempar ponselnya ke atas meja nakas, ekspesi kesal tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Bagiamana tidak kesal jika yang barusan menghubunginya adalah sekertarisnya Jeongmin yang mengabarkan jika keadaan perusahaan sedikit kurang kondusif seiring ketidak hadirannya, padahal Kwangmin sudah memperhitungkan semuanya termasuk menghandle terlebih dahulu proyek-proyek penting yang sudah lebih dulu di selesaikannya.

"Sepertinya aku memang sudah harus pulang." Kwangmin berguman di ikuti dengan desahannya, senyum tipis terukir di bibir tebalnya saat melihat malaikatnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Kwangmin memakai piyama yang dipilihnya. Piayama warna tosca dengan motif pikachu yang dibelikan Youngmin. Bagi Kwangmin piyama ini merupakan salah satu barangberharga miliknya.

Kwangmin menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar, di ikuti dengan kesepuluh jemarinya yang mengacak-acak rambut basahnya. Setelah mandi _namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi itu merasa lebih fresh.

Selanjutnya kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan dan duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya menatap intens Hyung cantiknya yang tengah terlelap damai. Dusapnya pipi _chubby_ hyung cantiknya dan sentuhan jarinya terhenti di bibir ranum yang sedikit meembuka memperlihatkan kesan sesnusal di mata _namja_ tampan itu.

Cup

Tak tahan, Kwangmin mengecup bibir ranum yang selalu terasa manis baginya.

Cup

Kecupan selanjutnya di daratkan di permukaan perut rata Youngmin, "Cepatlah hadir, _nae aegya_.." tangan besar Kwangmin mengusap-usap lembut perut rata sosok malaikat miliknya. Kwangmin sangat berharap jika secepatnya rahim malaikatnya berisi nyawa buah dari benih yang selalu ia tanam.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah, dengan kicau burung pantai yang terdengar merdu saling bersahut-sahutan. Kwangmin menatap kagum punggung hyung cantiknya yang sedang sibuk menata sarapan pagi di atas meja kayu berukuran besar berjarak hanya tiga meter di depan dirinya berdiri. Bukan menu special, hanya _pancake_ dengan lumuran coklat dan sirup strawberry dengan toping kiwi dan cherry serta masing-masing dua gelas jus jeruk dan susu.

Youngmin selalu terlihat mempesona, pagi inipun sama. _Yukata_ biru muda terlihat sangat pas membungkus tubuh rampingnya di tambah yukata modern yang dikenakannya dengan design di atas lutut membuat dua belah paha sekal dan kaki jenjang Youngmin terekspos bebas.

Sexy, cantik sekaligus menggarihakan.

Kwangmin sengaja membawa pakian-pakaian minim untuk dikenakan hyungnya itu, termasuk _yukata_ yang sekarang dipakai Youngmin.

Eh,

Tubuh kurus Youngmin berjengkit kaget, saat lagi-lagi Kwangmin tanpa permisi sudah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, telebih saat tangan besar adiknya itu mulai bergriliya meremas bongkahan pantatnya.

"Tidak memakai dalaman, berniat menggodaku eoh?" Kwangmin berbicara seduktif tanpa menghentikan remasanya pada dua bongkahan kenyal itu dan lihatlah akbiat ulahnya wajah namja cantik yang diperlakukan demikian sudah memerah bahkan Youngmin terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam lenguhanya yang mungkin bisa lolos kapan saja.

"Hyung ti-dak menemukan-nya..." Youngmin menjawab lirih. Yah, pada kenyataan namja canitk itu memang sudah mencari namun berapa kali ia mengacak lemari benda berbetuk segi tiga itu tak juga ditemukannya.

Dengan cepat Youngmin membalik tubuhnya hingga melepas tatuan tangan Kwangmin, "Kwang... kita makan dulu ne.." tatapan memohon terpancar jelas lewat sepasang mata bulat indah itu berharap Kwangmin belum menginginkan dirinya, demi Tuhan ini masih terlalu pagi. Youngmin tersenyum lega melihat anggukan lucu dari adik kembarnya.

'Seharusnya kau bersikap seperti ini saja Kwangie.. _dongsaeng_ku yang manis...' Youngmin membatin miris.

.

.

.

Degup jantung Youngmin dipaksa berpacu cepat, bagaimana tidak jika sedari tadi mata tajam adiknya tak lepas terus menatap wajahnya. Youngmin bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas panas Kwangmin karena posisi mereka saat ini.

Baiklah, rasanya namja cantik itu benar-benar seperti kerbau yang dicolok hidungnya. Youngmin yang hanya pasrah saat Kwangmin menyuruhnya duduk dipangkuan adiknya itu. Kwangmin yang dengan manja memintanya untuk menyuapi potongan-demi potongan pencake.

Keduanya makan dengan cara saling suap dan menatap dalam diam.

Sreak,

Deg

Jantung Kwangmin berdetak. Ada desiran hangat seakan menyebar didadanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Youngmin, dimana jari-jari indah itu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mungkin terdapat noda atau remahan pencake disana.

Bolehkah Kwangmin berharap jika perhatian Youngmin sekarang adalah rasa sayang untuk dirinya sebagai namja, bukan bentuk perhatian sebagai saudara kembar yang memiliki ikatan darah. Kwangmin masih setia tertegun hingga saat matanya sudah disuguhkan dengan segelas jus jeruk, Kwangmin hanya menurut saat Hyung cantiknya menyodorkan gelas berisi cairan warna orange itu kemulutnya dan tanpa banyak protes Kwangmin meneguknya.

"Hyung suka Kwangie yang seperti ini.."

Iris tajam mata Kwangin disuguhi dengan senyum tulus yang melengkung indah dari bibir merah Youngmin dan selanjutnya tubuh kurus Hyungnya itu sudah mempet tubuhnya dan saudara kembarnya itu menyandarkan kepala didadanya. Kwangmin bisa mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Youngmin.

Memabukkan..

lagi-lagi jantung Kwangmin di buat berdetak semakin cepat.

"_Mian_, tapi hyung sangat lelah..." Youngmin semakin melesatkan kepalanya didada bidang adik kembarnya, memejamkan matanya hingga menampakkan sederet bulu mata panjang nan lentik yang selalu di kagumi Kwangmin.

Tak sekalipun atensi namja tampan itu beralih dari wajah rupawan yang terlihat damai bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku yang terlalu menguras tenagamu, kau pasti lelah..." Kwangmin memeluk tubuh Youngmin, mengelus punggung hyung cantiknya. Benar dirinyalah yang membuat stamina malakiat dalam pelukkannya melemah. Dirinyalah yang selalu memaksa Youngmin untuk melayaninya bak seorang istri. Memaksa Youngmin untuk terus menerus melakukan hubungan intim tanpa kenal waktu.

Yah, dirinya yang membuat hyung cantiknya kelelahan. "_Mianhe_..." suara berat Kwangmin berucap lirih.

.

.

.

Kamar yang sangat indah. Kwangmin benar-benar ingin membuat Youngmin merasa betah dan senyaman mungkin jika berada di dalam kamar yang sudah hampir satu bulan di tidurinya bersama saudara kembarnya itu.

Kwangmin selalu memastikan kamar dalam keadaan bersih, kamar yang memiliki banyak jendela hingga udara segar bisa bebas keluar masuk. Nuansa putih lebih mendominasi, dengan berbagai perabotan berbahan kayu kwalitas terbaik. Rangkian bunga-bunga cantik beraneka jenis teronggok apik di dalam vas, menguarkan aroma semerbak wangi alami.

Kwangmin menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas dada Youngmin yang tengah terbaring dan hanya satu kata yang mampu mewakili sosok menawan bersurai _belonde_ yang tengah terlelap nyaman itu.

Indah..

Kwangmin selalu mengagumi keindahan ragawi saudara kembarnya itu, terlebih saat tidur seperti ini, Youngmin terlihat bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap. Surai blondenya yang halus dengan poni menjuntai hngga bawah alir yang berderet rapi, dua mata indah yang terpejam menyisakan bulu mata panjang nan lentik, hidung mancung yang terpahat sempurna dan terakhir bibir penuh bak apel merah yang membuat Kwangmin selalu gatal ingin memagutnya.

Hamparan kelopak mawar putih yang berserakan di atas rajang, sekan mempertegas keindahan alami Youngmin-nya.

"Tidurlah sayang, aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan siang nanti.." Kwangmin mengusap sayang pipi putih halus Youngmin dan selanjutnya mendaratkan kecupan sayang dipucuk kepala saudara kembarnya.

.

.

.

Youngmin menatap sendu pintu kayu yang sudah menutup, tadi saat Kwangmin menggendongnya ke kamar seberanya Youngmin tidak tidur tapi namja cantik itu tidak bohong perihal dirinya yang sangat lelah, sudah tiga hari terakhir Youngmin merasakan tubuhnya sedikit lain.

Youngmin menjadi gampang lelah, dan entah kenapa hawa malas selalu menggodanya. Terlebih lagi sering kali Youngmin merasa pusing tiba-tiba dan sejujurnya tadi pagi saat Kwangmin masih tidur namja cantik itu terbangun dengan perut mual dan memuntahkan cairan putih bening. Bahkan sampai saat ini mulutnya masih terasa asam.

Sreak

Tangan putih pucatnya beralih menyentuh perutnya, mengusap pelan.

Tes..

Youngmin menangis, butiran bening itu jatuh sedikit demi sedikit meenganak membasahi pipinya. Youngmin takut jika apa yang dipikirkannya benar.

'Apa aku hamil?..' Youngmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, digigitnya bibir bwahanya guna meredam isak tangis yang mungkin bisa terdengar hingga keluar kamar. Youngmin tidak ingin Kwangmin mengetahuinya.

"_Ania_.. aku tidak boleh hamil.. hiks.. _shireo_..." Youngmin terisak lirih, bagaimanapun tidak benar jika dirinya sampai hamil anak Kwangmin. Demi Tuhan mereka kembar, ini sebuah dosa. Hubunganya dengan Kwangmin salah, kenapa Kwangmin sekan menutup mata akan hal itu.

"Donghyun Hyung... _ottokhae_?" Youngmin menjambak rambutnya, wajah _namjaching_unya terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Youngie _chagy_.. shhh.. lebih cepattt aghh..."

Ogghhh...

Nafas, Donghyun memburu selepas badai klimaks yang dicapainya, ekspersi lega terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya. Dengan sedikit gemetar tanganya meraih tissue dan membersihkan cairan putih kental yang mengotori tangannya.

"Youngmin _chagiya.. bogoshipo_.." Donghyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya, betapa dirinya sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Sudah hampir satu bulan dirinya tidak melihat wajah cantik Youngmin apalagi menyentuh terlebih menikmati tubuh molek itu. Oh, bahkan selama empat tahun menjalin hubungan hanya dua kali dirinya menyetubuhi calon istrinya itu.

"JO KWANGmIN BRENGSEK KAU ARGGHHKKKK!"

BOUGH

Trak

Kepalan tangan Donghyun membentur kaca hingga mengakibatkan retak dan sedikit darah yang merembes, kilatan amarah terpancar dari sepasang mata Donghyun yang memerah emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Taraa... saya update, mian jika luamaaaa... tapi otak saya blank cukup lama juga T-T dan kembali dengan cerita yang makin ngelantur (gubrak) tapi saya janji akan tulis sampe END so reader kagak usah khawatir kalau saya bakalan ngibrit aliar kabur /plak/ abaikan

Terimakasih untuk Twincest shipper yang mendukung ff ini, bahkan bersedia review hingga follow dan favorit 'hug' ^^

Tinggalin jejak lagi ne.. gomawo T0T


End file.
